kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Races (Grand Prix Story 2)
Races Races are the main way to progress further into the game by earning prizes, upgrading your assets, and eventually making your team receive recognition worldwide. The interface can be accessed by pressing the "Race" button on the bottom left, or the "Menu" button on the bottom right, and then "Races". Races will consume fuel (Depends on racing mode, vehicles, length, etc), and participated vehicle(s) will lose durability during the race. There are 5 types of races, some of them unlock only by reaching certain ranks or criteria. The cue is getting the first place in all available races, passing licenses, and winning GPs. * Normal race: Circuits that consist of 6-8 bots, and the first type of races you can access. You can obtain 5 things by participating: Rank points, Prize money, Top Prize (item), and 100%/Participation Prize (item). Prize items only can be claimed once. * Challenge: Consists of 1 circuit that comes with 2 difficulties, and another circuit with a different set of prize items. The listed 3 races will refresh every 8 hours, and they usually reward you with Research Points, Upgrade Eggs, Ingots or Coins. The challenges will always appear on top of the list if unlocked. * License: You will pay a participation fee and try to beat the circuit alone at a predetermined time. When you beat the time, you will gain access to greater and more difficult races, as well as a special gift which unlocks new training methods. * GP (Grand Prix): Consists of multiple races, and may be mixed with different kinds of tracks. The first race starts within 1 Minute, all races after that will take 15 minutes, and the last race starts after 30 minutes. Preparing multiple vehicles for multiple terrains is usually recommended. * VS (Versus): Works in a similar way to normal races, with the shown opponent joining the race, usually starting at the 1st position. The prizes consist of Prize Money, and Grain for Chicken Coop. General Race Info Level (Difficulty) Each race has its own difficulty, measured by stars. They range from 0 stars to 21.5 stars. The prizes usually increase as the difficulty gets higher. Prize Money The prize listed is given to the driver in 1st place, 2nd place gets 50%, 3rd gets 40%, 4th gets 30%, 5th gets 20%, 6th gets 13.6%, 7th gets 12.7%, 8th gets 11.8%, 9th gets 10.9%, and 10th gets 10%. Even when you forfeit, you will still get prize money for being in the last place. (10%) Grain It can only be gained through "Versus" races. It uses the same rate as "Prize Money". The amount of obtainable Grain is based on the player's Silo capacity. Road Type Races have 4 possible road types: on-road, off-road, wet-road, and icy-road. A race can have multiple road types, but only the main road type is displayed as a percentage. For example, if a road has both, on and off roads, with on-road filling 60% and off-road filling 40%, only on-road will be displayed with 60% shown on it, while the other road type remains hidden. Temperature Some races might have an extreme temperature, such as too hot or too cold. They will give a penalty of 20% to your Team's Drv (Drive) stats. Fortunately, some drivers have Special Skills to counter such situations. (see Staff) Normal Races Each race listed in the "Races" section could be advanced by using the uncommon "Qualification Certificate" that is given by some random fans. Afterwards, the player can obtain treasures by participating in advanced tracks and tapping any flying drones that are above the track. The treasures give random Eggs, Minerals, or even Seeds. The image is 100 px - For Reference to Image Placeholder denotes the amount of Research Point rewards. denotes the amount of GP Medals. Versus Races This race gives the player a selection of 6 random players to race against, based on the player's matchmaking rank (Star). Versus races consume far less amount of fuel. Sometimes the player will get challenged by special opponents after finishing certain races. Their rewards can be GP, medals, or bananas. Grand Prix Races If you have achieved the requirements to apply for a Grand Prix, you can apply for it in its submenu under races. Other than the first Grand Prix which you unlock by winning each race once, you unlock the subsequent Grand Prix tournaments by beating the one before it. Unlike normal races, Grand Prix races have 10 participating drivers. The amounts awarded for each individual race is the same as above. Points are also calculated after each race, with the final tally determining the winner. If you are using 2 vehicles, points will not stack and will rather just take the highest. Point are distributed as follows: